Blind Date
by Sea-Rune
Summary: Saga ne peut rien refuser à son frère alors lorsque celui lui organise un rendez-vous à l'aveugle, il se retrouve obligé d'y aller. -L'univers de Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada-


Sea-Rune dans la place! De retour avec un one-shot complèment nawak.  
Featuring: Du crack pairing, beaucoup trop de crack pairing. Des scènes de romances tellement dégoulinantes de sucre que ça vous donnerais des carries. Un peu de ooc. Beaucoup de n'importe quoi. ;)  
Merci de ne pas le prendre au sérieux.

Remerciements à Petit Vlad et Arthygold qui me soutienne dans mon écriture ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Saga soupira, agacé, observant l'heure pour la énième fois. Il frissonna et réajusta les pans de son manteau. L'hiver était à présent bien installé en Grèce et les fêtes de fin d'année se rapprochaient lentement mais sûrement. Les nuages s'amassaient à présent dans le ciel, masquant le soleil. Et l'autre qui n'arrivait pas...  
Le gémeau savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas faire confiance à son frère. Qu'est-ce-qui lui avait pris d'accepter que son jumeau lui organise un rendez-vous à l'aveugle? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour en arriver là?  
Certes il arrivait parfois au gémeau d'être en manque de compagnie lorsque Kanon disparaissait, les dieux savent où, pendant des jours et que la plupart de ses amis étaient trop occupés par leur bonheur marital pour lui rendre visite. Mais ça allait enfin! Il n'était pas désespéré ou en manque d'amour au point de laisser les autres jouer aux entremetteurs pour lui. L'ancien marina avait regardé avec réussi à lui retourner le cerveau en lui démontrant par A+B x la cosmo énergie à quel point il serait profitable pour lui de trouver quelqu'un. (La vérité c'est que le second gémeau en titre faisait surtout cela pour s'amuser).  
Bref, le troisième gardien attendait son rendez-vous retardataire… Saga ne savait même pas à qui il devait s'attendre. Avec sa chance il n'allait pas tarder à voir Zelos débarquer au détour d'une ruelle. Son jumeau n'était pas aussi sadique, si ?

« -Excusez mon retard. »

Sur ces paroles, le grec sortit de ses pensées et écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la personne en face de lui.

Aux enfers, trois spectres bien connus et un certain ex-dragon des mers passaient du temps ensemble. (Pour ne pas dire qu'ils étaient comploter je-ne-sais-quel plan démoniaque…). Les amants draconiques étaient collés l'un à l'autre sur un sofa. En face d'eux, le griffon souriait d'un air mauvais alors que sa chevelure était prise d'assaut par le Garuda, déterminé, pour des raisons inconnus, à la tresser entièrement.

« -Comment tu as réussi à le convaincre d'aller à ce rendez-vous ? Interrogea Kanon. »

Le rictus de Minos s'élargit.

« -Je suis son supérieur hiérarchique, il n'avait pas le choix…  
-Et il est bien trop rigoureux sur le protocole pour oser refuser, poursuivit Eaque.  
-Parfois je me demande comment vous pouvez encore vous targuer d'être juge des enfers avec le bazar que vous y mettez… Lâcha Radamanthe.  
-Est-ce qu'on te demande pourquoi tu es encore juge alors que tu couches avec l'ennemi ? Rétorqua le norvégien. »

Le dit 'ennemi' eut une pensée empathique pour Hadès qui devait faire confiance à ces trois-là pour gérer ses armées. Cela ne devait pas être facile tous les jours…

« -Espérons simplement que cela se passe mieux que la dernière fois, marmonna le gémeau. »

Leur dernier plan pour caser Kagaho et Poséidon ensemble avait été un vrai casse-tête et ils avaient dû faire face à de nombreux obstacles. Entre autres, menaces de mort, la quasi-destruction de Corinthe puis du sanctuaire sous-marin, des brûlures plus ou moins superficielles et bien d'autres, la liste n'est pas exhaustive. Au bout de nombreux mois ils avaient fini par atteindre leur objectif mais étaient tous bannis du sanctuaire du dieu des mers jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

La wyvern soupira. Pourquoi ses collègues et son petit-ami avaient décidé de jouer les entremetteurs ? Cela leur retombait toujours dessus d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Pourquoi pensaient-ils qu'il était aussi amusant de créer autant amusant de créer des couples inter-sanctuaires ? Il en avait marre que Valentine soit quasiment toujours en retard parce qu'il découchait toutes les nuits pour aller voir Shion au sanctuaire d'Athéna.  
Pourquoi se retrouvait-il à chaque fois mêlé à leurs plans ridicules ? Non ce n'était pas parce que Kanon le manipulait sans aucun problème mince !  
Radamanthe espérait vraiment que leur lubie allait bientôt se calmer.

Saga ne réalisait toujours pas la situation, il était tranquillement installé dans un café, une tasse de thé fumante dans la main, avec un spectre. Et pas n'importe quel spectre… Rune du Balrog par-dessus le marché.  
Lorsque le gémeau avait réalisé qu'il était le rendez-vous arrangé par son frère, il avait halluciné. Certes il ne le connaissait pas personnellement mais était au courant de son passif. Jamais le chevalier n'aurait imaginé le spectre tenté par une relation amoureuse.  
Les deux avaient été sincères avec l'autre, aucun n'avait envie de ce rencart. Un était là pour faire plaisir à son jumeau, l'autre à cause d'un ordre de son supérieur.  
Les victimes du complot avaient tout de même décidé de passer un peu de temps ensemble, au moins pourraient-ils se quitter amis.

Le spectre et le chevalier étaient à présent dans un grand débat philosophique, appréciant pour une fois de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un du même niveau intellectuel, chose rare chez leurs collègues.

« -Il est agréable de passer du temps avec quelqu'un comme vous, lâcha Rune, de but en blanc.  
-C'est-à-dire ? interrogea Saga, rougissant légèrement.  
-Contrairement à la plupart des gens vous ne parlez pas pour ne rien dire, expliqua-t-il. De plus vous ne vous exprimer pas sur un niveau de décibels ridiculement élevé. »

Le troisième gardien resta sans voix de longues secondes virant au rouge coquelicot. Il allait ouvrir finalement la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

« -Parfois il faut savoir profiter du silence »

Un sourire amusé ornait les lèvres du norvégien, ce rendez-vous n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée finalement.

Le sanctuaire d'Athéna était en effervescence. En effet, Sheena et Violate, lors de leur propre sorti en amoureuses, avaient croisé le gémeau et le balrog, la chevalière d'argent racontait maintenant à qui voulait l'entendre que les deux sortaient ensemble.  
La nouvelle parvint aux oreilles du neuvième gardien, et au passage de son amant. Ayoros sourit franchement, ravi que son meilleur ami ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Io aussi était heureux, il aurait des ragots à raconter à son retour au sanctuaire sous-marins.

Plusieurs heures avaient passées et il était bientôt l'heure pour Rune et Saga de se quitter. Durant tout ce temps, ils avaient fait plus amples connaissances, étaient passés au tutoiement, s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs et avaient même flirté un peu. Les deux marchaient donc dans les rues de la ville profitant du vent frais tandis que la nuit tombait lentement. Cependant la tranquillité entre eux n'était qu'apparent et, même pour le balrog, le silence était pesant.

« -Je sais que nous n'attendions rien de ce rendez-vous mais pourrions-nous nous revoir ? Tenta timidement le gémeau.  
-J'aimerais beaucoup cela, approuva le norvégien. »

Sur ces mots, ses lèvres se pressèrent fugacement sur la joue du grec. Les deux se firent leurs adieux tout en promettant de se revoir très bientôt.

Au temple des gémeaux, Kanon vit son frère rentrer avec un sourire béat aux lèvres et une main sur la joue. Il tenta d'obtenir plus d'informations de la part de son jumeau mais n'arriva à rien. Saga était clairement partit dans une autre dimension remplit d'amour et de petits cœurs.  
Les juges des enfers n'arrivèrent pas non plus à soutirer des détails à Rune.  
Tous ne purent tirer des conclusions que de ce qu'avait vu l'ancien marina.

Hadès, qui avait observé la situation de loin, soucieux du bonheur marital de ses spectres, ne put retenir un sourire satisfait.  
Il allait cependant falloir qu'il demande à Minos, Eaque et Kanon de calmer leurs pulsions d'entremetteurs. La divinité était tombée sur une étrange liste de couples, ceux existants avaient été rayés tandis que ceux inexistant n'attendaient qu'à l'être. Le dieu avait reconnu l'écriture du Griffon et si au début il avait été amusé de voir que ses juges étaient à l'origine de beaucoup de couples, il avait vite déchanté en voyant son propre prénom sur le parchemin. Sérieusement comment pouvaient-ils imaginer qu'il ferait un couple merveilleux avec Mu du Bélier ?

Des mois plus tard au temple des gémeaux, Kanon rentrait d'une nuit de débauche avec son amant. Il pénétra dans le salon de la troisième maison pour voir Saga et Rune étroitement enlacés sur le canapé, lisant un livre ensemble et se murmurant des mots doux.

« -Tu ne devrais pas déjà être en train de travailler ? lança-t-il à l'intention du Balrog.  
\- Le seigneur Radamanthe m'a laissé entendre que je pouvais prendre mon temps et qu'il m'excuserait auprès du seigneur Minos, expliqua calmement le norvégien.  
-Une sombre histoire de vengeance, poursuivit le troisième gardien. Pour une fois que ton petit ami sert à quelque chose »

Les deux jumeaux repartirent dans une énième dispute au sujet des choix amoureux du plus jeune. Rune, sentant la migraine monté, se dit qu'il aurait sûrement mieux fait de retourner aux enfers avant l'arrivée de l'ancien marina. Sa vie de couple toute neuve s'avérait déjà épuisante…

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


End file.
